The Infirmary
by daryldixonn
Summary: Daryl takes Beth to the infirmary inside the prison and things get hot and heavy. Bethyl. One Shot. Strong Smut/Language (17 ). Review please! :)


**Bethyl One Shot **

**Strong language/smut (under 17 don't read)**

* * *

It's been a particularly long day at the prison, hot and stressful as usual. Beth had taken care of Judith and Daryl, Michone and Glenn went out on a run. It was time for them to get back soon, it was around dinner time.

"I need to talk to you." Maggie said giggling as she walked into Beth's cell. Beth put Judith down in her crib and sat down on her bed.

"Bout what?" She asked smiling.

"Listen...you and Daryl..." Maggie started, but Beth quickly cut her off.

"Maggie it's fine. He's not going to hurt me." Beth said annoyed.

"Beth I know I just want you to be careful." Maggie stifled still giggling.

"Maggie there's something else you're not telling me. Why are you laughing?" Beth asked as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You guys had sex in the shower?" Maggie whispered to her cracking up. Beth's face turned bright red at Maggie's brashness.

"What?! Maggie shut up..." Beth said whispering to her. "This isn't funny. How did you know?"

"Somebody told me." Maggie said smiling, purposely keeping Beth on edge.

"What? who?" Beth asked worried and embarrassed.

"You're not gonna like this..." Maggie added getting somewhat serious tone. Beth frowned as she suddenly figured out who the culprit was.

"That jackass." Beth said to herself. "He told you didn't him? He said he wouldn't tell!" Beth fumed as she looked at her older sister.

"Look, I don't think he told anybody else. I think the only reason he told me was because I asked about why the door was locked to the showers. He tried to think of an excuse but he couldn't...I knew he was lying. So, I kept pestering him until he told me." Maggie said in a guild ridden voice.

"Ugh. Maggie why?" Beth said her voice raising in annoyance.

"Look, your my sister. I have to look out for you. I'm happy for you...does he make you happy?" Maggie asked smiling.

"Yes, he does..." Beth said annoyed. "Now can you leave." Beth said shooing her older sister towards the door.

"Alright..." Maggie said feigning disappointment.

Beth rolled her eyes and started making her bed, trying to keep herself occupied. Soon, she heard the prison door open from down stairs and heard Daryl talking. She was ready to face him, she was livid. He was walking up the stairs now to see Beth, not knowing he was in trouble.

"Hey." Daryl said with a smirk.

Beth turned to look at him and went up to him and smacked him in the arm, her face twisted in frustration.

"You told Maggie." She whispered.

"Yea I know and I'm sorry." Daryl said as he rolled his eyes and rubbed his stinging arm.

"When were you gonna tell me?!" She whispered angrily.

"Eventually, I just forgot to mention it. I had intentions to...I just didn't." Daryl said defending himself. "What? I don't even get a welcome back hug or kiss?" Daryl said smirking as he beckoned her forward.

Beth rolled her eyes and then moved closer to him. He put her hands on her waist and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for doin' that. I should have told ya right away." Daryl said in a low voice. She smiled and have him a small peck on the lips.

"I'm glad your back." She said still smiling at him.

"Besides, who couldn't hear you..." Daryl said with an evil grin on his face.

"What?" Beth asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"You're pretty loud." Daryl said still smirking.

"God I hate you." Beth said pushing him away.

"Do you really?" Daryl said grabbing her and pinning her against the wall in her cell, her arms pinned above her head.

"Yea I do." She snarled trying to still be angry, but he was making it pretty damn hard. Literally.

"Really? You sure 'bout that?" He asked as he pressed against her, she felt his bulge press up against her body. She looked up at him with a smirk playing on her lips.

"You can be such a dick." Beth said smiling at him. "You better stop before somebody comes up here." She warned.

"Eh, I know where we can go." Daryl said grinning mischievously.

"Not the shower again." She said as she remembered Maggie finding out.

"No, I got somewhere better." He replied smirking. "Come on." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the cell.

He took her out of cell block C and through a small hallway, leading her outside. It was the back part of the prison, they went into another block. Block A. They ended up in a small room with medical supplies and metal tables. It was an infirmary.

"Daryl, what is somebody comes in here?" Beth asked uneasily.

"Beth, door's locked. It's fine. Nobody ever comes in here because we have enough supplies stashed in our block." He said forcing her body up against a wall. They were within inches of each other's faces.

"Aren't there walkers?" Beth asked looking up at him.

"Sweetheart, this block's clear and I promise were safe. I wouldn't take you anywhere if we weren't." Daryl said reassuringly.

He still had her pushed up against the wall and he ground their hips together and she felt his bulge. She smirked devilishly and looked up at him. There was a small silence before he spoke up.  
"You like that?" Daryl asked moving his hands to her hips, Beth breathing heavily in response.

He licked his lips before locking them with hers, his tongue immediately prying open her mouth without a problem. They tasted each other's flavors as they battled for dominance. They were still making out when Daryl began to slide a hand down into her jeans, slowly not to abrupt. She kissed him harder and moved her hips, trying to gain friction. Daryl's hands were now moving over her panties and he was rubbing over the sensitive area. She grabbed his bulge and he tensed up for a second.

"Woah there." He shuddered.

"You want me, huh?" He asked huskily.

"Mmm." She cooed, unable to make real words.

"I wanna hear you say it." He growled shoving his hand all the way into her panties while cupping his hand over her sex. He waited for an answer before roughly inserting two fingers.

"I want you Mr. Dixon." Beth whimpered at the unexpected force.

"That a girl." He said thrusting his fingers into her forcefully.

Daryl reached for her hair and pulled the at band that was keeping it in a ponytail and finally tugged it out. Blonde hair quickly cascaded over her shoulders and into her face. Daryl moved the loose strands out of her face and pushed them behind her ear.

Beth closed her eyes and pushed her head against the wall, letting out a small squeak. Daryl felt her contracting around his fingers and he knew she was close. When he felt a gush of wetness, he pulled his fingers out. She lifted her head back off the wall and looked at him and smiled, her cheeks flushing.

He pushed his fingers up against her mouth and she tasted herself. Willingly taking his fingers into her mouth and making Daryl groan in pleasure. Beth reached down and unbuttoned his pants, sliding her hand over the thin layer of fabric that was covering his evident erection, she gripped it and squeezed it gently.

"You like that Mr. Dixon?" She asked looking up at him, gaining confidence.

"Maybe." He breathed out, swallowing hard.

She pulled his pants all the way down along with his boxers, they both fell to his feet and he kicked them off along with his boots. She grabbed his painful erection and began moving her hand up and down slowly.

"Fuck." Daryl bit out shuddering heavily.

He hiked her shirt up and cupped her both her breasts with hands. She moaned but continued to tease him down below. Soon he pulled her shirt off then kissed her forcefully causing her to stop tugging at him and reach to take his vest off and start unbuttoning his shirt. She brushed her fingers over his chest while she explored his mouth. He pinched her nipples, causing Beth to cry out and bite down on his bottom lip.

He pressed his forehead against hers causing her to stop kissing him and look into his eyes for a few seconds.

"I want to fuck you." Daryl growled, causing Beth to shiver.

"Then fuck me." Beth teased seductively, hooking a leg around his waist pulling him against her again.

He picked her up and she wrapped both legs around him as he carried her to the metal table and laid her down. He took her boots off an threw them to the side then got on the table and hovered over her. He reached down and pulled her pants down and following were her panties. Beth took the rest of his shirt off throwing it in the pile with the rest of the clothes.

He leaned down on top of her. His raging erection pressing against her stomach as he unhooked her bra and exposed her breasts. He took them into his hands a squeezed gently, leaning in to suck on her bottom lip before dragging his mouth along her jawline and ravishing her neck. He continued to squeeze her breasts and to roll his fingers over her nipples, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Just do it already. Please Mr. Dixon." She begged, pouting seductively.

"You want me. Don't ya sweetheart?" He grunted as he stopped what he was doing. He sat up on his knees, adjusting himself between her legs.

He smoothly reached down and aligned his tip with her core. He tapped her leg and she moved her legs to where they are hooked around his waist. He looked at her and smirked before entering her with a deep thrust. Beth jaw slacked and a deep moan escaped her throat as he filled her completely.

"Fuck." Daryl muttered as he angled his hips to thrust deeper.

"Oh my god." Beth cried out. Daryl put a finger to her lips and pressed lightly.

"Don't want the walkers to hear us." He whispered seductively in her ear.

She squeezed her legs around him tighter causing him to move even deeper inside of her. He swallowed hard and moved himself back out and gave her another hard thrust about every 2 seconds causing her to moan and gasp several times in a row.

"You like that?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Yes I do." Beth said biting her lip as he looked into to her big eyes. He continued to thrust into her picking up the pace causing her hips to buckle each time he slammed forward.

"Oh fuck." Daryl gasped, he put his forehead against hers and continued to slam into her, trying to set a pace.

"Oh-fuck. Oh my god. Oh-fuck." Beth moaned loudly, losing control.

He pressed his lips to hers causing her moans to escape into his mouth. She began to pull his course greasy hair and moan even louder. He ripped his mouth from hers and put his face into the crook of her neck as he continued to crash their hips together.

"You're so tight." Daryl whispered in her ear.

"You're- you're really big." She choked out. Suddenly she felt a warm pooling in her abdomen and she flinched upwards and he felt her pulsing around him.

"Daryl, ah-uh. Oh my-" she moaned loudly. He knew she had cum.

"Second time today, maybe I should congratulate myself." Daryl said breathing harder.

"Oh my god- hhm shut up." She whimpered breathing hard and still enjoying what just happened. "Your turn."

"Yea it is my turn." He breathed while roughly kissing her neck.

He continued slamming into her until his pace slowed and his vision faded to black as he made multiple jerking motions inside her. His head was still in the crook of her neck when he came back into the light and she could feel him going limp inside if her. Daryl looked into her eyes and smiled. Beth giggled while running her fingers thorough his hair. He gave her a small kiss to the forehead, soon they heard footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Shit, shit, shit." Daryl said as he pulled out of her and got off the table and started to put his boxers on soon following were his pants. Beth followed behind and began to put her undergarments on.

"Daryl? You in here?" He heard Glenn say.

"It's Glenn." Beth whispered.

"Yea I know. Just get the rest of your clothes on." Daryl replied with a kiss to her cheek.

"Uh yea! Just a minute!" Daryl said making sure Beth was dressed before running to the door to unlock it and let Glenn inside. Beth glared at him as she straightened her shirt and finally started to put her boots back on.

Glenn walked in and looked at Daryl with no shirt on and glanced over at Beth who was fidgeting with her boots, not to mention her shirt was a little twisted.

"What you need? We were just leavin'." Daryl said as he shrugged on his shirt. Glenn was at a loss for words.

"Uhm.. I was just uh- looking for some stuff for Judith." He stuttered.

"Alright, well we're gonna go." Beth said grabbing Daryl's hand and pulling him out of the room and leading him outside.

"Daryl! Oh my god he knew." Beth whispered slapping his arm trying not to laugh.

"I guess our secret's not safe anymore." Daryl said chuckling.

"What?" Beth asked confused.

"We both know Glenn can't keep secrets" Daryl laughed.

Beth rolled her eyes and they continued to walk, once got back to block C, they ended up going back to her bunk and laying down together in her bed.

"Is this a regular thing now?" Daryl asked looking over at her.

"That was only the second time..." She said giggling. Daryl rolled his eyes and laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

**This was my first smut :) I hope you liked it! Please Review and Let me know if you guys want more :)**

**Special Thanks to My beta: BethyAddixon :) Go read her story Expired Lover its really good :)**


End file.
